Exiles and Friendships
by Juntaine
Summary: Caught up in the final moments of the Old Republic, a Jedi Knight meets a young pregnant woman wanting to know if her unborn child is qualified to be a Jedi. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, as might be gathered. I mean no disrespect, I just can't help frolicking in this amazing universe.

Author's Note: You may notice a few things are different; keep in mind this is an AU but I fully admit some things could be wrong. Please comment, any suggestions, impressions, etc. would be appreciated.

* * *

Ean Radec tried not to curse at the terminal but it was difficult. As the unofficial resident mechanic at the Jedi Temple, he was often consulted for such duties. There were hired mechanics available, but he enjoyed taking on some of the challenges himself. One of the few Jedi still stationed at the Temple on-hand for field work or Coruscant enforcement, he'd been reduced to looking at this terminal that refused to exhibit any information. He usually fixed these sorts of mundane problems, but this particular terminal wasn't accepting his code. He stood back for a second to clear his mind, ran a hand over his brown hair, then tried again. Still no luck. He sighed. Not the quick in-and-out job he was hoping for. He hiked up his robes and kneeled, examining the panel beneath the screen.

He was about to start prying it open when he felt a tap on his shoulder and a cheerful voice ask, "Can you help me?"

He bumped his head, biting his tongue against the string of curses that again threatened to fly out of his mouth, then backed out still kneeling. Rubbing the top of his head he looked up and saw a smiling young woman.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked, looking at the computer.

Ean shook his head. "No, actually, your timing is fine. It's the blasted terminal that has issues."

She laughed.

A grin spread across his face despite himself. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping I could have my baby tested."

"Baby?" His eyes wandered then noticed she was pregnant.

She patted her belly fondly. "I wanted to know if it would be a candidate for the Jedi."

Ean paused, thinking. "Well, that's really not my area, but I'll see what I can do. How long can you wait?"

"I have a few hours but can come back later if necessary."

He stood. "I'll go find someone. If you go down that hallway and then a left at the statue you'll find a sitting room with refreshments."

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure." He started to walk away then turned back. "I'm sorry, I never asked your name."

"Kauryn. Kauryn Brak." She said after a pause. Something tingled at the back of his mind, but it didn't seem pressing.

"Ean Radec," replied the Jedi. "I'll return shortly."

Ean walked across the central chamber of the Temple, making his way to find another Jedi. He had put in several years as a field agent, but with the peace of the past several years his talents had turned more towards mechanical problems than societal. He had no idea where the testing facility was.

He was about to turn down another ornate hallway when he bumped into a hoverseat carrying a small withered green creature.

"Master Yoda!" he said in surprise. The Jedi Master was a legend throughout the Republic. Ean remembered lessons from the elderly Jedi as a boy.

The green Jedi chuckled. "More careful cutting corners you should be, hmm?"

Ean chuckled with him, nervously. "Perhaps. Master, I have a young woman who wishes her unborn child to be tested. To whom should I send her?"

Yoda's eyebrows rose. "Requests this she does?" He seemed to dwell on this for several seconds. It was rare for people to volunteer so early. "To the medical lab take her. Level Seven. Find Seran you should."

"Thank you master." replied Ean. He bowed and turned to leave.

"Next time look around corners!" called Yoda.

Ean returned to the sitting room and found Kauryn in a sitting chair, a cup of tea on the table in front of her. He took a moment to observe her, gathering first impressions and instincts.

She was medium height with long black hair than hung down her back, loosely tied. She seemed to be smiling all the time no matter her mood. He noticed the brown pants with horizontal stripes going down both legs. Corellian bloodstripes. She was leaning forward, her pregnancy more pronounced. Her hands were clasped tightly to her lips and her brow was furrowed.

He approached her. When she noticed who it was, the worried look disappeared and she let her hands fall loosely into her lap. Apologizing, Ean led her down the hall. After taking the lift up several levels, they set off down another hallway that led to the science labs.

"So what do you do here besides curse at computer terminals?" she asked.

"I do leave the planet occasionally," Ean replied feigning indignation. "I enjoy fixing things but it's more of a hobby than anything else."

"Have you been called out during the War?"

"I see action occasionally, but no major battles since Geonosis. Some of us remain here at the Temple to see to any problems back home." He shrugged. "We're spread thin enough as it is, but I'm glad to do what I can."

He heard her sigh behind him. "If only Geonosis had been the end to the insurrection. We keep hoping for news of negotiation or some kind of capitulation, but each day brings only disappointment."

"The Clone Wars started in blood and will end in blood. The Jedi aren't pleased but we'll do what we must to protect the Republic."

After walking in silence for several minutes, they passed a room walled in glass with medical-looking equipment and quite a few medical droids.

Ean grinned. "I think we're there."

The room was filled with tables, specialized chairs of an origin unknown to Ean, and medical droids. It looked rather like a hospital. Several windows looked out over Corusant. At the opposite side of the room was a faintly green Twi'lek woman at a computer terminal.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Seran," Ean called to her.

"That's me," Seran replied, turning around with a smile.

Ean explained their situation with Kauryn standing quietly behind him, a hand held absently over her belly.

"Oh, of course. Timing is no problem. It won't take but a few minutes to do the procedure. Please, come in and get comfortable." She gestured at one of the chairs.

Kauryn sat down, maneuvering to get comfortable with the extra weight. She sat still for a second until Ean turned to leave. "Thank you, Master Radec. For your help."

Ean stopped. He could sense faint loneliness and a desire for a friend. The computer wasn't going anywhere and he didn't often have such pleasant company to talk to. "Well, I don't really have anything pressing, would you like some company?"

"That's very kind of you, and of course I would appreciate the company." She seemed genuinely glad to have him there.

His mind tingled again. Something was slightly amiss. Not wrong or malicious. Something she wasn't telling him. He filed it away in the back of his mind. He took a stool from a console workstation and sat on it.

"So, tell me more about yourself. Where are you from, what do you do, that sort of thing? I noticed your blood stripes."

She shrugged. "I'm not particularly interesting. I'm from Corellia, as you've figured out, came to Coruscant to make a living, then married."

"I've always liked Corellia. Whereabouts?" He leaned forward with childlike enthusiasm.

She laughed. "You like it? I was born in a little town but ended up spending a lot of time in Coronet before moving to Coruscant."

Ean sighed wistfully. "The Jedi don't believe in homes. I just always felt that Corellia would be a great place to settle down. A great combination of urbanization and underdeveloped natural landscapes."

She shook her head, still smiling. "You need to get out more."

He opened his mouth to protest but Seran's return prompted him to close it. She carried a long thin tubular object with lights on the side. First she scanned with a hand-held device, then pulled out the tube.

"Now you won't feel a thing. I need to get some genetic and cellular material from the baby for an accurate reading." She pressed it against Kauryn's stomach, holding it in place. "So why are you doing this? The Jedi usually seek out Force-sensitive children themselves. It's rather uncommon for someone to volunteer, especially when their baby's not even born yet."

Kauryn shrugged. "I wanted to know. To be honest, my husband wasn't too keen on this procedure."

"Ah." said Seran, apparently understanding. Ean didn't but said nothing. He was trying to pinpoint the twinge in his mind that had just gone off again, stronger this time.

"All done." said the doctor after a moment. Kauryn looked up expectantly.

"I'm afraid the data's going to take time to analyze. We have to figure out the midichlorian count and then make a projection to see if it will pass the Jedi codes. It's harder when the child is so young. I can send you the results in an hour or so."

Kauryn nodded. "That's fine. I have to go anyways."

She struggled to get up, gratefully accepting the hand that Ean offered. "I appreciate all your help."

"Think nothing of it."

Ean showed her to the entrance of the Temple.

She paused at the top of the stairs overlooking the shuttle departures. Her countenance was troubled. "Look, I want to thank you for being so kind. My husband's in the Navy and as I don't see much of him, I miss some companionship."

"I could come by later to tell you the results in person. That is, if your husband wouldn't mind a Jedi around."

She shook her head sadly. "He's gone on some military mission. I won't see him for a while. We could meet somewhere later this evening, perhaps dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful. I always love the chance to get out of the Temple for a while."

After they decided on a place that they both knew, he smiled at her. "Safe travels and congratulations on the baby. Regardless of what the results are. Even if your child does become a Jedi, hopefully it won't turn into a cursing Jedi who can't fix things."

Her laugh was cheerful. "Thanks, I think. I'll see you tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, as might be gathered. I mean no disrespect, I just can't help frolicking in this amazing universe.

* * *

Ean saw her to the shuttle then returned to the computer. After removing the panel he found a shorted out wire that was easily fixed. After replacing the panel, he stared at the screen. Since he was there…

He sat on the chair and looked up Kauryn Brak. The computer came up with a match, but the information was basic and incomplete to the trained eye. The tingling in his mind returned. A fake name. What else was she hiding? He didn't really wish to dig deeper into personal information, but there was definitely something going on here.

He decided to find her true identity, mostly to ensure she wasn't some sort of threat. Kauryn seemed harmless, but times were changing and Jedi weren't as well liked as in the past. He ran some codes through the computer that allowed him access to information that couldn't be altered. As he'd figured, the Kauryn Brak persona was added recently.

Ean had made several acquaintances in the slicer world; most used their talents for fake IDs and, like this case, fake records. They had taught him most of what he knew. This particular code wasn't exceptionally tough to crack and would give him a hint of who had done the deed. In a few minutes he had the name. Twenty minutes later he had, with the loss of a few credits, the name of the mysterious woman and plenty of questions.

He sent a message to Seran asking her for the results then headed off to check in with the council and receive news of the war.

Early in the evening Ean set out with the result of Kauryn's test. Somewhat bitter about being lied to, he intended to confront her and allow her to explain herself. She didn't seem to be a malicious or untrustworthy person and Ean's instincts told him that her lie wasn't malevolent.

Especially in the past several years there had been talk of the Jedi growing soft, of exercising their powers without justification or regard to the truth. Ean wasn't a fool; he knew that just because she seemed nice didn't mean she didn't have some sort of agenda. But only a Jedi could understand the importance of instinct. Attuned to the life force of the galaxy, the Jedi had a connection with every living thing. Ean's instinct told him that Kauryn was afraid of someone finding out her real identity, but her fear wasn't directed at him.

He arrived at the correct address, the door announcing his presence with a chime as he walked in. A shiny serving druid greeted him.

"May I help you?" it asked in a pleasant metallic voice.

"I'm here to meet a friend. She has already arrived and I see already has a table." Raising his chin, he nodded towards a booth in the back.

"Of course," it replied and stepped back.

Ean walked down the tile floor to where Kauryn was sitting. He passed an older couple silently sipping soup, then some clone troopers sharing hot drinks. Kauryn was sitting in the back, dressed in a loose tunic that nearly hid her swollen belly. A blaster was strapped onto her leg, which was unusual. She looked nervous and worried.

When she saw him she smiled and her worried look lessened but didn't disappear.

"I told the droid to let me know when you arrived, but seems to be malfunctioning. I don't suppose you'd be interested in fixing it?" she teased.

Ean shook his head. "Absolutely not. I only want to talk about things that work and, of course, the results of your test."

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward. "And?"

"…and your baby is most definitely a prime candidate for Jedi training."

He watched carefully as she closed her eyes and exhaled the breath she had been holding. "Is this good news or bad?" he asked.

She opened her eyes but her expression betrayed nothing.

"Kauryn, what's going on?" His keen eyes searched her face. "I looked you up in the Central Database. Your cover's pretty good, but it's not good enough. Why the deception?"

Her eyes opened wide in surprise, then she sighed and sat back. The setting sun turned her black hair copper. "I don't know if the Jedi are aware, but they aren't seen as the heroes they are. Many see them as an unchecked power that runs rampant through the Galaxy. Anti-Jedi sentiments are increasing.

"As a member of the Corellian Delegation to the Senate, I'm in the political limelight enough that my views are public. I support the Jedi, but times are difficult. My husband is a distinguished Naval officer, also somewhat well known. It's becoming dangerous to have alternative views on common subjects. A Jedi child would make us pleased beyond measure, but we wanted to keep it quiet.

"The Republic is under a lot of pressure and it's going to be released in a massive explosion, and soon. The Jedi are unpopular, but we want our child to have a chance before that chance is taken away. I would rather have my child be a Jedi helping the universe than always wonder if I denied it the chance. I hope you understand our predicament."

Ean clasped his hands and nodded solemnly. "I think I do. What will you do now that you know?"

"Give the child to the Jedi. I'll be staying on Coruscant, I talked with the Temple and I'll be staying there until it's born." She gazed out the window. The pollution of Coruscant made the air thick but also for incredible sunsets. Deep golds and dark purples had given way to night.

"Give it time. You still have, what, a month?"

She shook her head. "Less. It's close, I can tell."

"The Jedi will support you, whatever happens," he said.

She leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

He grinned. "We just met this afternoon, don't go assuming anything by this 'friendship'."

Her usual laugh was somewhat half-hearted. They both glanced out the window at the coming darkness.

After consenting to a small dinner she paid for, he made his way hours later back to the Jedi Temple. He wandered, thinking. Something was in the air that seemed heavy. It was growing lighter, dawn was near, but the walk to the shuttles was well lit. Crime in this section of the city was unheard of, mostly because of the Temple. It's influence extended for miles.

He saw more troopers than were usually around this time of morning. As he walked past two of them, he noticed they turned to watch him. The distinct sound of metal on metal attracted his attention. Something was definitely going on. He put his hand on his lightsaber, concealed in his cloak. He continued walking but changed his direction. He continued to hear their footsteps and feel their presence. The troopers were definitely following him. A pale feeling of hostility tugged at his mind. He began to run.

He felt them raise their blasters and in a flash came to a halt and pulled out his lightsaber. He was only about seven feet away from them, and as there were only two, he easily cut them down. They glowed in the blue-green light of his weapon, and Ean distinctly heard the sound of radio chatter from their helmets. He turned off his saber and pulled the helmet from the dead soldier.

"…sighted near third…section. Each team stay focused, they are armed and will be dangerous." said the radio. His lightsaber must have cut through some of the wiring, which would explain the lousy reception.

"..Jedi Temple…survivors…" He threw down the helmet, instinctually trying to quell the surge of anger. Someone was attacking the Temple. As he looked up, several miles away, gray smoke was framing the white Temple against the black sky.

Suddenly everything Kauryn had said made sense. The Jedi Order itself was finally under attack.

He stood still for a moment, deciding what course of action to take. He was easily recognized as a Jedi by his outfit by the troopers, so would have to change. He looked around and saw a fuel station several blocks away. There were no troopers nearby.

Sneaking up behind the building, he ran quietly towards the employee entrance. They had closed for the night and the building was deserted. Using his lightsaber to bust the lock, he sorted through the dirty piles of work clothes. He pulled out a somewhat clean set of blue overalls. He pulled off his Jedi robes, buckling his belt and pouches on top of his disguise.

Clad in less noticeable clothes, Ean walked more confidently but was ever on the watch for groups of troopers. He hooked his lightsaber on his belt and kept his hand over it, preferring protection to invisibility. They would most likely dismiss him at a glance, but a more studied look would reveal his true identity and he needed to be able to defend himself. Picking his way around the trooper patrols, he slowly made his way through the city.

It took him longer than he would have liked. Occasionally a squad would get curious, especially as he neared the Temple, and demand an ID. He'd, of course, have to fight and ended up killing several squads this way. His route around them took him far from the Temple, but he was not noticed. They seemed to be sending out scouts, searching for scattered Jedi.

Who could hate them and have enough power to kill the Jedi? He looked up at the Temple, which was thankfully closer. Smoke still rose. Morning had come in a brilliant presentation of yellows and oranges and given way to midday. It had taken him longer than he had expected to make the journey to the Temple. He had to find out if there were any survivors. The troops were dispersing, only guarding the entrances. He crept into a corner where he could keep an eye on the Temple and waited for the time to act.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, as might be gathered. I mean no disrespect, I just can't help frolicking in this amazing universe.

* * *

Afternoon wore on. Dirty polluted clouds crossed the skies. The normal sky traffic was no different. Life still went on in Coruscant, despite the unnatural prosecution of the Jedi that was taking place beneath their noses. He sniffed, irritated that the very people the Jedi had sworn to protect made no effort to return the favor. Still, it had been the right thing to do and he had never once regretted his life.

By evening the troops were fewer and Ean determined that it was time. Cautiously, he crept closer, deflecting curious minds with a little help from the Force. The Temple, when he arrived, still had many soldiers guarding it, preventing anyone from getting in. A disturbance could be heard in the distance. Through the sounds of blaster fire and the moving troops, he caught the sound of lightsabers. Such a sweet sound; the sound of resistance, of hope. He raced towards the sound, abandoning concealment for speed. Up ahead he saw a blue lightsaber and a smaller form wielding a green one. Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi were fighting their way into the Temple.

Ean raced in and joined the fight. Although he hadn't seen battle for months, he had kept up his skills. He was a whirl of blue-green motion, cutting down any trooper that got too close. Together with Yoda and Obi-wan they managed to enter the Temple and bar the door. They didn't have much time. The troops outside were dead but word would travel and they would be overrun. Both Obi-wan and Yoda looked worried.

"What's happening?" asked Ean. "What's going on?"

Obi-wan pursed his lips. Yoda looked up at him. "Turned the troops have, betrayed the Jedi are."

"By whom? Why?"

"We don't know," answered Obi-wan grimly. He turned around and stopped in his tracks. Ean and Yoda had been facing the door and each other but now turned towards the inside of the Temple. Breath caught in their throats, pain stabbed their hearts.

The floors throughout the Temple were littered with bodies. Several of them were dead troopers but most of the casualties were Jedi. All of them friends.

"Oh my…" Ean was speechless.

Yoda spoke softly. "Change the code we must."

"Code?"

"There's a broadcast from the temple telling all Jedi to return here because the war is over," explained Obi-wan, picking his way through the carnage.

"A trap." Ean followed the Jedi Master.

Behind him Yoda's feet pattered on the floor. "A lure for the Jedi it is."

"Someone has been planning this for a long time," Ean said.

Obi-wan and Yoda said nothing.

They passed through troopers with burnt flesh from lightsabers. The walls and floor were dotted with blaster marks and various body parts from both Jedi and trooper.

"Not even the younglings survived," said Obi-wan, his voice full of emotion. Ean looked at the Jedi littering the ground. The Jedi Knights and Masters had charged the attackers at the Temple's entrance. Once they were defeated, the younglings had no one to protect them.

Yoda examined some of the bodies closer. "Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was."

Ean and Obi-wan stared open mouthed.

"Who? Who could have done this?" asked Obi-wan.

"It can't have been a Jedi, who would turn against the Order?" Ean asked quietly to himself. There wasn't an answer.

Unable to do anything for the poor Jedi, they slowly resumed their way.

Once at the Main Control Center, Ean offered his technical expertise and helped Obi-wan reverse the message rather than recalling them as their enemies had intended. Yoda watched patiently, checking for enemy troops.

"I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away," said Obi-wan, replacing the computer panel.

"And the new access code will keep them guessing." said Ean farther down the hall.

"Good . . . For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time will it take." replied Yoda.

Going back the way they came, they ran into a group of troopers. Taking another hallway they stumbled on a group of younglings together with a familiar face.

"Kauryn…" whispered Ean. Her eyes were closed and her blaster was still in her hand. A large wound across her chest indicated the fatal lightsaber strike. It was clear that she had been protecting the children against the evil that had walked these halls.

He kneeled and checked her pulse. It was silent. He bowed his head, confused at the welling of emotion he was having to suppress. He had been rather fond of the laughing Corellian. She must have heard the fighting and rushed to defend the Temple.

"Her child would have been a Jedi." He vaguely felt the small Jedi Master lay a hand on his back. Small comfort.

Obi-wan was looking beyond Ean to the computers behind him. "Wait, Master. There is something I must know . . ." He walked to the hologram unit.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find," said Yoda quietly but made no move to stop Obi-wan.

"I must know the truth, Master." He pressed a few buttons and the security holograms came to life. At first the figures were live Jedi, walking calmly down the hallway unaware their lives were about be cut short. Suddenly a lightsaber was flashing. Ean saw Kauryn enter the view of the recorder, herding a small group of younglings. Her blaster was out, firing, but she was cut down by the lightsaber. The figure stepped into view. It was Anakin Skywalker.

"It can't be . . . It can't be . . ." Obi-wan and the two Jedi stared unbelieving.

_Once all the moving figures had been cut down, Anakin activated something on the computer console and a dark robed figure materialized in front of him._

"_The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious," said Anakin. The figure was unmistakably Palpatine._

_"Now, Lord Vader, now go and bring peace to the Empire." replied the new self-proclaimed Emperor._

Obi-wan turned it off. "I can't watch anymore."

Ean stared. Of all Jedi to betray them, and of all the people to be the Darth Sidious the Jedi had been hearing about for years…it was horrifying. Anakin was one of the most powerful Jedi; he would be hard to control.

Yet Yoda said, "Destroy the Sith, we must."

"Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin," begged Obi-wan.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not."

"He is like my brother ... I cannot do it."

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become." Yoda shook his head in sorrow and disbelief.

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master." Obi-wan turned reluctantly but resigned to destroy his twisted apprentice.

Ean had been thinking about Kauryn. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Masters, with your permission I'd like to see if I could check the medical center. Kauryn was staying here until the birth of her child."

Yoda's ears perked a few centimeters. "A good idea that is. Confront the Emperor I must. Find the child, Radec. Afraid I am for the Jedi. If I survive, contact you I will with coordinates for a rendezvous."

"Yes, Master. Be careful, the Jedi have many enemies," warned Ean.

Yoda suddenly looked ancient. With drooping ears, he replied, "Many enemies indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, as might be gathered. I mean no disrespect, I just can't help frolicking in this amazing universe.

* * *

Traveling through the abandoned and chilling hallways of the Jedi Temple, Ean was quiet. It wasn't just caution, he felt he was walking on hallowed and sacred ground. One attack had nearly wiped out an entire Order. He had no illusions about his importance, but as one of the few remaining Jedi, he was starting to realize that there was more at stake.

Upon entering the medical bay, Ean found it strewn with droid parts. In the corner Seran and a few other medical technicians were lying where they'd fallen. Much of the medical equipment that hadn't been hit by blaster crossfire appeared to be fully functional. Ean approached a console and tried to look up any logs regarding Kauryn.

Kauryn had apparently gone into premature labor during the night, not very long after their dinner. The baby girl was early and had been put into some sort of stabilizing pod to keep her alive. Finding the correct pod, Ean debated for a moment, wondering if it was safe to remove the child. Ean decided that it was worse leave her here to be discovered. Activating the pod's seal, he reached in and pulled out the child.

She was very small, but didn't wake up when he picked her up. Her head was covered by dark hair, her skin fair and soft. Tiny fingers curled around her blanket. Ean smiled despite himself, marveling at the life in his arms.

A sound brought his attention back to his surroundings. It was distant, he couldn't tell the cause. Caution prevailed, and he rushed to exit the carcass of the Temple, his home.

Ean took the fastest shuttle he could find to a hospital far from the Jedi Temple. It was best to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He paid off the orderlies to put the birth off-record.

The medical droid calculated the child's survival as low. Even with modern technology, it was unable to determine if her body had formed completely. Ean watched through the glass, his hand tightening around his own wrist. He had never been interested in children, he found them to be uncontrollable and irritating. Never had he expected to be so worried about a strange child. Trying to convince himself that she was just going to be his next student, he felt a connection and a strong desire for her survival. Already he was starting to think of her as his child.

Once the girl had been stabilized, Ean received word in the waiting room through his personal communicator that Senator Bail Organa, Obi-wan, and Yoda were on their way to Coruscant and wanted him to meet them in orbit. Gathering his things, he told the technicians he would be by later to take the baby home.

One short shuttle ride later, Ean was sitting in a stately room on Organa's _Tantive IV_. Once he had been brought on board, the ship made its way to Naboo. Obi-wan and Yoda said little about their respective missions, only saying that Anakin was dead but the Emperor remained unchallenged. Padme had died in childbirth, weakened by an attack from Anakin. Ean had been shocked to hear of their marriage, but everyone at the table was relieved that her twins were alive. The future of the Jedi was grave.

"Alive, you say she is?" asked Yoda of Ean after he had told them his story.

He nodded. "There were problems, but they think she'll be fine. I am registered as the guardian."

Yoda nodded then turned to the other men at the table. "Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence." said Obi-wan. He was dirty and there were burnt patches all over his Jedi robes. He was obviously weary, as were they all.

"Split up, they should be."

Ean spoke up. "I can take Kauryn's child. I'll raise her as a daughter. It will not be too difficult to build a new identity for the both of us."

"My wife and I will take the other girl," said Organa. He smiled. "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

"And what of the boy?" asked Obi-wan.

Yoda turned to him. "To Tatooine. To his family, send him."

Obi-wan nodded. "I will take the child and watch over him."

Yoda and the others nodded. "Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will."

"No mention should be made about their origins or their Jedi lineages. It will only attract attention," suggested Ean. "Even the children should remain ignorant. In the future, if any of us survive, they can be told. Until then, we should remain out of contact except under the most dire of circumstances." The others agreed.

The last remnants of the Old Republic and Jedi Council broke for the last time and went their separate ways.

On Coruscant, several days later, Avrin Mandrello and his infant daughter, Arryn, boarded a shuttle for Corellia. The father was tall with brown hair and hazel eyes with a quiet but strong presence. He wore a set of mechanics overalls and seemed sad. He explained that he had recently lost his wife, Kauryn, to the recent surge of violence on Coruscant. He was moving to Corellia to forget his past and start a new life. Little did they know.

Ean sat in the shuttle looking out the window. The girl he had named Arryn slept quietly in his arms. She was small, but he sensed there was something larger that was tugging at her destiny, at all their destinies. He didn't know that she would grow up to be mechanically-minded like him, that she would go off and join the Imperial Navy against his wishes. He didn't know that he would be finally hunted down by Darth Vader and killed, setting a path for his daughter that would link her up with the likes of Han Solo, Leia Organa, and Luke Skywalker to restore peace to the galaxy.

All he knew was that the tiny bundle in his arms was the center of his life. He had brought in all his favors to create valid identities for him, Arryn, and for Kauryn, after some professional modifications. They should last the rest of their lives.

Arryn opened her eyes and Ean's heart jumped when he noticed how blue they were. She gurgled then smiled. Ean couldn't help but smile back. His exile would be bearable as long as she was in his life.


End file.
